


Moriarty

by catsaymiau



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaymiau/pseuds/catsaymiau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To die is an art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> Be welcome child of Gaia!  
> This will be my first story posted in this platafrom I hope it´suits your taste!

To die is an art. The final stroke on a master piece. An original. One that to the unobservant eye may seem no more than a falsified copy of all the other copies. What is special in a Mona Lisa when you have seen it so many time already? The details that you don´t catch because being so insulted by the lack of wonder you miss those that make her unique. It´s not the picture, it´s the secret hidden in it. The parallelisms of the image, the difference in the background, the shy mark left by a careful brush. Those little things that your unobservant eye won´t catch, that your uneducated mind won´t follow.

To die is an art. The final swept on a master piece. It may seem the reproduction of nature, the deformation of it, even its copy. Fool of you, one of dull nature. How can you live so bored life, with such closed mind?  
Boring.

 

"Aren't ordinary people adorable? Well you know. You've got John. I should get myself a live-in one. Must be so funny."

**Author's Note:**

> What is your opinion of the matter?
> 
>  
> 
> That´s all folk!


End file.
